kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
King (OOO)
The First Kamen Rider OOO was Eiji Hino's predecessor who orchestrated the creation of the Greeed so that he would achieve godhood. He is also an ancestor to Kosei Kougami. Personality ﻿According to the Kamen Rider OOO novel, the first OOO was similar to his descendent but evil. He was a power-hungry greedy king that had a soul of desire (欲望の魂, Yokubō no Tamashī) who desired to become a god and in order to achieve his goal, he had four alchemists create the Core Medals, which manifested themselves as the Greeed, and the OOO Driver in order to harness the power of the Medals. He went as far as to betray his own allies in order to obtain what he wanted; first by turning the alchemists into Cell Medals and then taking his partner Ankh's Core Medals by force. Abilities The King possessed the same equipment and abilities as Eiji, the only difference was that his O Scanner had a deeper voice and he had a specialized set of Core Medals that were much more powerful. Unlike Eiji, who possessed no selfish desires, the king's self centered desires made him descend further into insanity with each transformation. History ﻿The First Kamen Rider OOO was a greedy king of a mysterious lost European civilization, who wanted power more than anything else. Having Gara and three other alchemists create life through the Core Medals which became the Greeed, beings of living desire. After he witnesses the birth of the Greeeds, he says “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Ankh joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The King was insanely strong and controls a large portion of Europe. He uses the combos very efficiently; with Gatakiriba, he clones himself and destroys neighboring countries and their armies. He uses Tajador’s flight as his advantage and burns down villages that try and oppose him. With Latoratah’s speed, he infiltrates enemy camp and strikes quickly. He uses Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. The Greeeds finally manages to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the King. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach, Lion and Whale Yummies, they are almost as strong as a full form Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and leads up to all of them being sealed and took his cores by force. He scanned all thirty Core Medal types at once in an attempt to gain their power through the OOO Scanner, which he thought could fulfill his desire to become a living god. However, this became his undoing. The power was too great for him to handle and the First OOO turned into the stone coffin, and the four Greeed: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, along with Ankh's right forearm became sealed in. The OOO Driver, the very thing that the greedy king sought to gain power from, became the lock of the coffin itself. Combos Tatoba Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 15 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Tatoba Combo (タトバコンボ, Tatoba Konbo), known as the "Multi Combo" (複数コンボ, Fukusū Konbo), is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora & Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. Category:OOO Riders Category:Neutral Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ancient Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Spin-off media Characters